


Chocolate

by Higuchimon



Series: Sweet Treat [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector wants what he wants.  And he takes what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** Chocolate  
**Characters:** Vector  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Humor|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #131, frangipani  
**Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Vector wants what he wants. And he takes what he wants.

* * *

Vector knows the scent of _chocolate_. His weakness for the dark treat –always dark _chocolate_ , sinfully thick and rich and heavy – is a secret he guards closer than he guarded the fact he was Shingetsu Rei. That secret is out in the open but no one, no one, _no one_ knows that he loves _chocolate_ and no one ever will know that because there are secrets he will not share with anyone. 

Like how he has Don Thousand living in his soul now. 

He’d sooner tell about that than he would about _chocolate_. Don Thousand can take care of himself. Someone would try to take away his _chocolate_. Or worse, poison it. He doesn’t know of any poison that might hurt him, but someone would try and he won’t let that happen. 

But Alit is coming and Alit has _chocolate_ on him somewhere. Vector can tell and he wants it more than anything. He hasn’t had _chocolate_ since he stopped being Shingetsu Rei and he _wants it_ now. Living among humans gave him habits that he doesn’t want and doesn’t want to get rid of and one of those is _chocolate_. 

“What’s in there?” He asks but he knows; he can smell the _chocolate_ so clearly and it teases him, taunts him, taps at his nostrils and at his throat, whispering to him that it’s there but it’s not in his hands and it’s not in his mouth and it might not ever be, stupid Alit would give it to Gilag before he’d give it to Vector, and maybe, just maybe, he can twist a little tie in his mind and Alit will give him what he wants and Gilag can just suck it and deal. 

“Chocolate tarts with –” That’s all Vector lets Alit say; it’s all that he cares to hear, and he grabs the bag and yanks it open and pulls out something sweet and delicious and _chocolate_ and he steps away, keeping the treat close so no one can take it from him. 

Alit grabs the bag before it can fall but Vector doesn’t care, he just wants what he has in his hands right now and he ignores Alit’s ‘report’ that tells him what he already knew about the Legendary Number in the area and there’s an alleyway no one ever uses, time to go home and he can have his treasure; as if he’d eat it in this world, where people could see him and realize how much he loves _chocolate_. 

It takes effort to assume his human form in their own world but he does it as soon as he’s dumped Alit. He’s never done it here before at all, but for _chocolate_ he will. And he eats. And eats. Licks his fingers clean. Tastes what was under the _chocolate_ and isn’t sure what he thinks of it. 

Until his wings begin to itch. 

Until he can see small bumps all over them. 

Until he realizes _maybe there is a poison for Barians._

**The End**


End file.
